


Fireflies

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amazing Parent Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Brain tumor, Cancer, Caring Children, Cute Kids, Deceased Dean Winchester, Flashbacks, Grief and Loss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, IVF, Kids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Please need warnings!, Popular Dean, Single Parent Castiel, Smart Twins, Supportive Gabriel, Supportive John Winchester, Supportive Mary Winchester, Supportive Sam, Sweet grandparents John and Mary, Twins, Veterinarian Jensen, Widow Castiel, adorable kids, dealing, finding happiness, happy times ahead, past death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean had left this world with a parting gift to his beloved Castiel.Twins.Twins who would light up Castiel's world.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Im sorry. But, I just went through my dads stuff- which I hadn’t had the courage to go through after the funeral- and it just brought back fond memories and a little sadness. So I wanted to write…
> 
> I promise that a few of my other fics will soon be coming to an end, hence, I’m comfortable enough to add another amazing fic 🙂
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read. And, very much appreciative to hear your views. ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of major character death (non descriptive). Death is due to cancerous brain tumor. Please do not read if triggered easily!

It was love at first sight. Castiel had fallen for the teen in a black leather jacket, ass hugging jeans, bad attitude and a black Chevy impala. Dean was an exact replica of the late actor James Dean- all cocky, walked around with a cigarette hanging off his lips and hair that looked damn good.

Dean was an all popular ladies man. He made girls crème their panties just by eyeing them with those green eyes or chatting them up with that sexy gruff voice and eventually getting them to drop their panties for a damn hot quickie- at school and parties. _He was every teen guys idol._

Castiel was absolutely shattered every time he saw Dean with his latest girlfriend or fuck mate. He had come to accept that he wasn’t Dean’s cup of tea. The man had every right to date whomever he wanted to.

Then, the graduation party happened at Anna Milton’s place. _Dean’s current girlfriend or fling at the time._ That night, Dean had kissed him- all dirty and hot- behind closed doors of a bathroom. Then, the guy ended up convincing Castiel to leave with him- and they ended up going out on one of their first dates of many, in this rundown dive bar, with the best burgers, fries and milkshakes on tap.

Castiel discovered that Dean was actually a gentleman and openly bisexual- though Dean leaned more towards girls. He remembered Dean’s whispered words, ‘ _it would take one hell of a guy to get me to notice him and ask him out’._ He found out that Dean had begun to notice him when they began sharing classes in the final year of high school, and at first wanted to make sure that his feelings were real for Castiel before he pursued him. 

_Well, the feelings were damn real!_ This led to Dean openly declaring Castiel his boyfriend. And college came, which led to them attending the same one, moving in together and then getting married. Children was something they always wanted but every try was unsuccessful. After several years of being barren, Dean and Cas both decided to try IVF. 

The IVF treatment was not going in their favor for a year. Then, as if matters couldn’t get any worse, Dean was diagnosed with an aggressive brain tumor- _and was given a timeline of a year to live_. Castiel’s world completely shattered that day- completely lost and distraught. Instead of Castiel comforting Dean; Dean was comforting him. He cried his heart out that day, till he fell off to sleep, exhausted.

Dean had decided that he would like to spend whatever moment he had left, exploring and trying new things. Within the 8th month, Dean was literally skin and bone- barely able to move out of bed nor fit in his favorite clothes. Dean had ordered that Castiel continue with IVF treatment. And this only saddened Cas as they had been through a lot. _How many viable eggs does Cas have left? He was pretty sure Dean’s frozen sperm was still in the bulk._ Nevertheless, he stuck with Dean’s wishes.

Then, the moment of immense heartache arrived. Dean had slipped into a coma and passed on. Castiel felt like a huge chunk of him had been ripped out of his chest. He never cried so hard before. Dean’s words of ‘ _keep living and you got this’_ never really had an effect on him. He couldn’t fathom life without his lover. Not long after he buried Dean, he received a call from the IVF clinic.

_Castiel was pregnant._

Dean had gifted him with not one, but two babies.

That day, Castiel visited Dean’s grave and made his beloved a promise. _‘I will take good care of our children, Dean. Thank you and I love you’._

Castiel had a touch and go pregnancy. He had the worst morning sickness, cravings, aching back and swollen feet. He was thankful for Sam and Gabe (his baby brother) moving in with him and being there every step of the way. 

On a starry night with the moon smiling down unto the city, Castiel birthed two, tiny, pink baby boys who had the most impressive sets of lungs. He named baby number one, _Dean Michael Winchester_ & baby number two, _Dallas Nicholas Winchester_. Both carrying Dean’s green eyes, freckles, pouty lips and blonde hair- both spitting images of their father.

Castiel leaked tears of joy out of his eyes. As he cradled his babies in his arms, he thanked Dean for giving him a little ray of light and hope. Being a single parent was certainly going to be an tough adventure, but he knew his husband would look in on them from above. 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I’ve decided to add another character into the fic. One that will bring a happy ending twist into the fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Brief mention of past child death.

**5 years later…**

“Boys! Breakfast time!”

Castiel watched on with fondness as his two babies came scrambling into the kitchen. The slightly taller of the twins, Dean, was babbling on about ‘the importance having pie in your diet’, whilst Dallas shook his head in disagreement replying, ‘too much pie ain’t good, Dean’.

Castiel adored his kids. Dean was very much like his father, with that swagger and smart mouth, on top of that Batman, Impala and Pie loving persona. Dallas was more so like Castiel in the personality and character department- he was a hardcore animal lover, he was passionate about saving bees and trees, he was very peaceful but would be willing to contradict any piece of information he found never set well with him, he loved to read and he thought peanut butter and jelly sandwiches was the best thing ever created. 

Both kids were all over Dean in the looks department- and people usually commented on the boys good looks. He was thankful that they had more of Dean’s physical characteristics. Health wise, the boys were ok and highly unlikely to develop any aggressive brain tumors like their father had had. So that was a great relief to Castiel.

Both boys jumped eagerly into Castiel’s arms. Both saying in unison, “Hi papa!”

Castiel hugged his sons close, “Hey babies”. He laid a peck on each of their cheeks. He glanced at both their freckled faces, “are the toys put away?”

Dallas nodded, “Mhmm. Dean tried to stuff them under the bed, but I told him I would tell on him. So, he put it away into the toy basket”.

Dean pouted, “tattle tail!” 

Castiel smiled, “well, that’s very responsible of you Dallas to correct your brother. And Dean, Dallas is right. We must always return our toys into the boxes or chest provided, so as to avoid a mess and especially to avoid standing or tripping on them”. He thumbed at his boys cheeks, “you both did great and papa is proud of you boys for putting your toys away unsupervised”. He added with jolt of excitement, “so, who wants smiley faced pancakes for breakfast!?”

Both boys jumped in unison, “Me!”

Castiel chuckled, “great!” He put his kids into their respective high chairs saying, “we all need our energy levels up today to be able to play with the shelter puppies. Maybe get them adopted into loving homes”.

Castiel and the boys always supported the local animal clinic and shelter. Every month, there was an open day, whereby people from outside their town and inside their town community would come into the shelter looking to adopt a pet of their own. Of course, every individual is screened thoroughly and even the shelter has taken an initiative to pay surprise visits on the pets that have or would be adopted. The shelter wanted to ensure that all of their adopted pets were well taken care of outside the shelter and if not, they would remove the pet.

Castiel wanted to teach his kids compassion, kindness, respect, loyalty and love. And what better way then to engage in some great animal loving community work. Both kids enjoyed it and looked forward to it one Saturday, every month. 

Today was also the day that a new animal doc would start at the clinic. So yes, meeting new staff with a heart for animals was also exciting. 

Castiel looked forward to what the day would bring.

**

Jensen was excited to start a new day, in a new town, at the local animal shelter. The Lawrence Animal Clinic and Shelter was quite an impressive establishment- not very big, but also, not very small. It sat just a few km outside the city, whereby there is enough space in the fields to cater for the animals. 

This was Jensen’s fresh start.

The tragic death of Jensen’s 4 year old son and a failed marriage, had taken its toll on him. He couldn’t live in Austin anymore. Everything reminded him of his deceased son and seeing his wife made him all the more angry. So, after losing control and nearly drinking himself to death, he decided that he needed to make positive changes in his life. So, he up and left.

A job offer in Lawrence was something he needed.

Jensen looked forward to working with animals and animal lovers. He hoped that he would make some great friends here in Lawrence.

**

Dean and Dallas couldn’t wait any longer. They practically pulled their papa by the hands, “come on papa! We gotta go see the kids!”

Castiel shook his head as he followed behind his sons. The kids were the shelter puppies. His boys loved playing with the shelter puppies the most- well because they enjoyed how the puppies would just crowd around them or jump all over them. He chuckled, “ok boys, papa’s right behind you”.

The boys were eagerly greeted with hugs and high fives by the shelter staff. Castiel greeted all, not seeing the new staff member. Maybe the new vet must be busy. He crouched down, signaling his boys over. He asked, “so, did you ask Miss. Kelly what needs doing?” Miss Kelly, the shelter volunteer who stood behind the boys, smiled.

Dallas eagerly replied, “mhmm! Miss Kelly says we just in time to feed the kids!”

“Great!” Castiel replied with excitement. “Then let’s do that!”

**

“Can we keep him, papa?” Dean looked up at Castiel with puppy eyes out in full swing, hugging the same brown lab puppy, that he was always so fond of. The pup still hadn’t been adopted and had captured Dean’s attention- for quite some time now.

The ‘ _can we keep him’_ question always arose whenever Dean and the Labrador pup met. It was only 6 months old and quite chubby. The ‘ _can we keep him’_ question was one Castiel hoped to not hear- well yet- until his kids were maybe 7 or 8. It has been 4 times that Dean had asked- once every month. And every time, Castiel would decline and explain to him that they were not ready for a pup yet- reason being that they had too small of a house.

But just at the beginning of this month, Castiel had managed to find a bigger affordable house. Dallas this time added his input, “Yeah can we keep him papa? We have a bigger house now”. His kid was real intelligent. 

Castiel sat down beside his boys, trying to not let their identical green eyes lure him in. And yeah he was failing greatly. He ran a hand down his face, “puppies or pets come with great responsibilities boys. You have to feed them, bathe them, groom them, clean up after them, potty train them, walk them, play with them, and love them.. Do you think that you’ll be able to do all those things?”

Both Dean and Dallas replied in unison, “Yeah!”

Castiel saw the look of determination in his boys eyes and he knew that they were in a position whereby they would be able to adopt a pup. He would love the idea- it’d be good for all of them. He was willing to help his boys take care of the pup. He ruffled the pups light hair, “then I say we adopt him”.

Both boys squealed in absolute delight. And that made Castiel smile even harder. His boys happiness was his happiness.

Dallas stated, “the new doc can check him up first. Right papa?”

Yes. The pup would have to be rechecked by the doc. So since their usual vet Dr. Connie wasn’t at work today, Castiel presumed that the new doc would do the checking. He nodded, “yup! Let’s get this little one check up by the new doc!”

Castiel was very much excited to take a pup home for his boys. 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!😊

Jensen immediately got down to work. It was the monthly shelter open day and there was a considerable amount of people wanting to adopt a few pets. It was something heartwarming to witness; seeing cats, kittens, dogs and puppies finally find a forever home.

Anyway, he was in charge of getting the shelter kids checked up before being released into the arms of their adoptees. The screening of the adoptees was done by other shelter staff, so that was real helpful. The shelter workers and volunteers were all very dedicated and very welcoming; and he felt right at home.

Jensen was smiling as he handed over Sandra, the soon the be ex resident Sphinx cat, over to her new owners, little 6 year old Martha and family. He liked seeing parents engaging their kids with pets; he believed that the kids would learn so much from their pets (of course provided they were not allergic to animal hairs).

Miss. Kelly walked into the consultation room caring a folder. “Dr. Ackles, there’s a pup waiting to be reviewed before he gets adopted”. She hands over the folder to him.

Jensen flips open the folder, reading the pups medical history. He nodded, “Hmm. Seems good and looks to be on track with his shots”. He glances up at the staff, “Bring him in Miss. Kelly. Thank you”.

Miss. Kelly beamed and had a skip in her step as she left. 

Jensen continued reading, seeing that the pup was a Labrador breed and only 6 months old. The pup was rescued off the streets, abandoned by its mother or worst case scenario, its mother was dead. He always had a soft spot for stray pups or pups that didn’t have their mothers around. It was a heart wrenching scenario, however, he was thankful that this chocolate lab was rescued in the nick of time.

Jensen’s ears caught the sound of children babbling excitedly, followed by hearty giggles. His heart would always feel slightly sore whenever he heard kids laughter; they reminded him of his son. Nevertheless, he pulled it all in and plastered on a smile. But damn, his resolve almost crashed when he caught sight of the two munchkins- twin boys- who were walking side by side, the taller one with the chocolate lab pup cuddled into his chest. My God, they reminded him so much of his 4 year old son; they had almost the same colored hair, almost the same colored eyes, almost the same pout and freckles his kid had had. Instead of feeling trapped, excitement and joy began to course through him. 

The boys stopped by the door to the consultation room, staring at Jensen skeptically, before one of them turned his head to peer outside the door, calling out, “Papa! Are you coming!?”

Oh so their papa had accompanied them.

Jensen heard a tender gravelly reply, “Coming son!”

Well, Jensen should have braced for impact. The tender gravelly sound of the man’s voice, combined with the twins cute looks, should have indicated to him that papa bear may possibly be smoking hot. And damn, Jensen hardly chased the other side of his bisexuality, mostly sticking to women; it has to take one hell of a looker of the male variety to have him weak in the knees. 

Blue eyes, perfect pink lips, dark messy sex hair, tall and a smile to die for; was the perfect bait to bite. Shit, his smile was slowly faltering and damn did his jaw want to drop. _Christ Jensen, pull yourself together! Act like a damn professional!_

Blue eyes was the first to break the spell. “Um, Dr. Jensen Ackles, we’re here to get Nashs’ review done”.

That voice and that light blush on the blue eyed man’s cheeks was going to be the death of him. _Stop acting like a weirdo, Jensen!_ He gathered himself and cleared his throat, wanting to tell them to bring the pup over to the metal consultation table, but instead found himself asking, “Nash?”

Blue eyes beamed, “oh. My sons have decided to name the pup Nash”.

“It was my idea!” The taller twin holding the pup stated with excitement. 

The slightly shorter twin added, “His names Nash Bee Winchester!”

“WHAT!? NO ITS NOT! HIS NAMES JUST NASH WINCHESTER, DALLAS!” Cried out the taller twin, mouth pinched in disapproval.

“PAPA SAYS THAT I GETS TO GIVE HIM A MIDDLE NAME, SO ITS FAIR, DEAN!” retorted the slightly shorter twin, arms folded along his chest and sticking out his jaw in stubbornness.

“Nash Bee sounds weird!” stomped out Dean.

“I think it sounds cool!” glared Dallas.

Jensen really didn’t want to interfere in this little sibling spat. It was not his place. He was thankful that their papa cut in with a warning tone, “Boys, that’s enough! Both of you have chosen a name for our pup and I think it’s only fair since you will both be responsible for him. His name will be Nash Bee and I won’t have any buts about it. You have to both learn to work together when it comes to our new member of the family”.

Both boys sighed, “ok papa”.

So adorable.

Jensen felt it was the right time now, gesturing them over to the table with a big smile. He tried to keep his fluttering heart at bay as blue eyes neared. He said, “Please bring Nash Bee to the table”. He turned to blue eyes and asked, “Um I’m sorry, I should have asked earlier, but I didn’t get your name”.

Blue eyes smiled, oh so heavenly. The man helped Dean place the pup onto the consultation table and replied, “I’m Castiel Winchester”.

Was Winchester the man’s married name? He didn’t see a ring on a Castiel’s married finger. What did this mean? Uh! Again, not his place! He cleared his throat and replied, “That’s a nice name. Very unique”. _What? No Jensen! You’re not supposed to say those type of things to your clientele!_

But then Castiel replied with a small smile. “Well, I think Jensen is a nice and unique name too”.

_Oh shoot him dead. NOW!_

He felt blood rushing up his neck and cheeks. Shit! He quickly averted those beautiful blue mesmerizing eyes and took the pup in his hands. Time to get the examination going, or they’d be getting nowhere. However difficult, he slipped on his professional hat and did his assessment of the chocolate lab named Nash Bee. All, the while, he basked in the presence of this sweet family.

_Yup! Jensen was done for!_

**TBC**


End file.
